Sorting:Fáelán Ó Eoghan
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. :(To see the family's entire history, please go to Category:Eoghan's Clan. I didn't see the point in repeating it all here.) Fáelán is the third son of Enat, his father's first wife. He is a druid, as is his entire family, and clan life is generally close-knit and happy. He has been taught about magic for as long as he can remember and has had a wand for a couple years now, though Herbology and Wandlore intrigue him the most. He has five siblings in total of whom he arguably relies on too much when it comes to stepping outside of the clan and speaking to non-druids. Hogwarts will be a jarring experience for him, but he's been told by his siblings that you get used to the castle and classes soon enough. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. When speaking with Fáelán, you must first make sure he is there. By which I mean he has a tendency to look, not at you, but through you, and feign paying attention. Certain key words will spark his interest - "Adventure", "Magic", "Wander", and "Hate", the latter of which he will respond to by finding an excuse to leave, and the others will prompt him to properly lend an ear. Because he has many older siblings to rely on, and he is introspective and less inclined to socializing by nature, he's never really grown accustomed to looking outside himself and at the problems surrounding him - and doing so makes him rather uncomfortable. He is prone to denying such things exist, and when he is forced to face said issues, he freezes up. When with the clan, he is more vocal and honest about his insights, and generally less anxious. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Fáelán has a coarse, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes with an extremely expressive face. He is tall for his age, but acts as much the opposite. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. No. He is a druid. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first official char. 13. What time zone are you? EST Category:Sorted